At a workplace, electrically powered machines are brought together in a group to perform a sequence of machine operations. The machines require connection to a source of electrical power. Additionally the machines are controlled by electronic signals and perform their operations by responding to the electronic signals. Electrical cables on the machines are plugged into outlet receptacles that supply electrical power and other electrical signals to the machines. A generous number of outlet receptacles must be conveniently located to avoid a shortage of outlet receptacles for use by the machines. A common practice is to provide a large number of outlet receptacles as an assurance their will be no shortage. However, such a practice results in a redundant number of receptacles being available at all times. The problem faced is that redundant receptacles are costly and increases the need for repairs and maintenance for receptacles that are used infrequently. A need satisfied by the invention, is to reduce the need for redundant receptacle outlets together with reducing the cost and maintenance associated with such receptacle outlets.